orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Dmitri Reznikov
Dmitri Rezniknov, portrayed by Gregory Korostishevsky, is the ex-husband of Galina "Red" Reznikov, and the owner of Dmitri's Russian Market. Personality From what is shown and what has been told by Red, Dmitri is often seen as a soft, quiet yet good-natured man. Unlike Red, who has a flare and out-spoken personality, Dmitri appears weak and a bit of a pushover, one of the major reasons Red has such a strained relationship with him, despite Dimitri meaning well with his actions. He is Red’s foil (opposite despite similar backgrounds) character. When found out Dmitri closed the restaurant, her views on her husband was described as a pillow, "soft, lumpy and always lying behind my back" ("Bed Bugs and Beyond"). Physical Appearance Dimitri is shown as an aging old man with dark blue eyes, a beard and a balding head. In his younger years, he was significantly more different. He sported a full head of hair, clean-shaven and was always trying to be in a jovial or atleast happy mood. Biography Before Red's incarceration Dmitri, like Red, lived in a Soviet-era city as a Russian Guard of a factory, from which Red worked as a regular Factory worker. Red grew bored of their relationship and complained to her friend Nadezhda that he was "a hamster in jackboots". Later, Red blew off a date with Dmitri to go to a secret party with Nadezhda, the attendees of which were university students who rebelled against repressive Soviet society by copying American clothing and dance moves. Dmitri made a last-ditch attempt to win Red back by proposing they move to the United States together - as the government was allowing Jewish individuals to leave the country, they could pay an agency to "discover" long-lost Jewish relatives and thus obtain visas. Though initially reluctant to marry Dmitri in order to emigrate, Red agreed. ("The Tightening") Years later, having settled in the US and remained married , Red and Dmitri lived together, had a family and owned Dmitri's Russian Market in Astoria, Queens. Dmitri befriended some members of the Russian mob who frequented their business. Red, on the other hand, struggled to befriend their wives. She once went out on an organised walk with the ladies and tried to fit in to their group, but the wives patronized her and refused to laugh at her jokes. After discovering that they had excluded her from their next walk, an upset Red confronted and punched the wife of the mob boss, Marina, in the chest, accidentally rupturing a breast implant. Red and Dmitri were forced to pay back a $60,000 debt to the mob boss, Ganya, which led to Dmitri being forced to undertake some extremely unpleasant jobs; for example, implied corpse storage at their business. ("Tit Punch") Season Three When Red went to jail after being caught, Dmitri spend most of his time running his restaurant, but after the incident, no customers were courageous enough to eat there. Eventually, Dmitri was forced to close the restaurant. However, Dmitri decided not to tell his wife about this, much to the dismay of Red, who vigorously called him weak and spineless upon finding out the truth. They seperate soon after. ("Mother's Day") Season Six Dmitri is mentioned to have gotten a new girlfriend after Red states to Vasily she is ready to see him again. He is also mentioned to have colitis. Appearances Category:Civilians Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters